Walkthrough Part 2 - Twist Woodlands, Tiki Village, Lavaburn Path, Lavaburn Forest, Flamen City
Twist Woodlands So now that we have some Pokemon, got a couple healing items and even got some cash and a map, lets head up Douba Road and enter the gate to the Twist Woodlands. The gate guard will now let us pass. The Woodlands have a slew of bug and grass Pokemon for us to capture but remember we only have limited slots for our team so it's best to know whats here and make a sound decision on which Grass Pokemon we want for the upcoming fight. My suggestion for a Grass type would be Bulbasaur. The trouble Pokemon is a Water type, so while Blitzle might be good, I think Bulbasaur would be better as it has access to Leech Seed as well as the 3 powder moves: Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. Using Poisonpowder and Leech Seed would deal a lot of damage over time while Leech Seed and Sleep Powder would immobilize and heal. Not to mention Bulbasaur evolves at level 16 into Ivysaur so we get some stat boosts that Blitzle wouldn't get yet. Now Bulbasaur is a troublesome Pokemon to catch, even with red zone health and a status effect. It's catch rate is really low so that means success is also really low. I recommend creating a save state for your game when you encounter it for a number of reasons. # Low encounter rate. We only have a 1% chance to encounter it. # The catch rate is really low, so the odds of us getting it before we run out of our 10 Poke balls is really low too. # It will save us a lot of money spent on Poke balls and such # In case we accidentally make it faint with a random critical hit or using too strong of an attack Reloading the save state would just make it easier to catch. Eventually it will give up and let you catch it and you get to feel like Doctor Strange subduing an evil tyrannical overlord out to eat your Poke balls. You can do this for any hard to catch Pokemon as well, saving you a lot of Poke balls or heck why not all of them? (Just be sure to save in game afterwards as relying on save states to save your game and then exiting the emulator could cause your data to be deleted or corrupted). Creating a save state: (I use VBA so this will be how to on VBA) To create a save state, simply go to File on your emulator then hover over Save Game. There will be a drop down arrow next to it so make sure you click the correct one, and the click on one of the 10 files there. To load a save state, same thing except go to Load Game and click on the slot that you want and it will load that state. So thats the easiest method for getting Bulbasaur and any other annoying to catch Pokemon too. So lets continue on our way. Along with an abundance of Pokemon, there is also an abundance of Trainers. So thats decent money and exp right there so lets go grab it all. The trainers appear in order as such: You not out of the woods yet though, you still a tough 3 consecutive battle ahead. So save your gem here, go back to Mom and heal if you need to and know that the difficulty spikes here with Pokemon appearing at levels 16 and 18. So now that we are done with the Woodlands and have now exited, we are stopped by some thugs. They go on about some stuff, talking and such, and then force you into a battle with all 3 of them. These battles are consecutive so you won't be able to heal in between battles here as well. So be warned. These Dark Thugs will be a bit annoying to deal with. First off though, Croagunk and Skorupi and Fighting and Bug types respectively so Flying moves will be most beneficial here and will make quick work of these two. The Frillish however, will be a bit tougher with that Confuse Ray and Recover. Hence why it is important to hit it with both Leech Seed and a powder attack as early as possible. If you managed to catch yourself a Zubat though, it will know Taunt making Frillish unable to use it's Confuse Ray or Recover attacks and you can increases the possibility of damage dealt by confusing it in turn with Supersonic. If using Zubat, I suggest it be level 16 so that it can learn Bite as well for super-effective damage. Doing that, Frillish should be down for the count relatively easily. So now we can move on. After the battle, our Rival will meet us. Not to worry though, he doesn't want to battle time around. He just talks about some stuff so when he's done we can enter the village Tiki Villiage So now we have reached our first in game City! or rather this small irrelevant village.. Oh well, there are still some goodies to be had here. So lets go to the Pokemon Centre first and heal up. As we enter the Poke Centre, we will be greeted by a young lady and she will thank us for saving the village and give us a level 1 Munna... Awesome! Best part is, this doesn't count as a trade Pokemon so it will obey us entirely!! And unlike the Core games Musharna, Munna's evolved form, will learn the same moves as Munna does so we can evolve it as soon as we want without missing any moves! We will find a Moon Stone later in a cave so for now lets go heal our Pokemon. Now when going to heal at a Pokemon Centre, you will see two figures. A man and a woman. This is Doctor Roy and Nurse Joy. Make sure to always talk to Doctor Roy before Nurse Joy so that you can heal your Pokemon. Once done healing, talk to Nurse Joy for a Double Battle with her and Doctor Roy. This battle should be relatively easy compared to the last ones you fought, so make quick work of them, heal again and lets explore more of Tiki Villiage Now lets see how we can harrass, well there just so happens to be a house behind the Poke Centre so lets start there Inside will be a woman, after talking to her she would like to battle with you. It's not a request mind you, she kinda forces it. She has two potions at her disposal so prepare for her Pokemon to be healed when they are low health. Flying moves for Chikorita, you don't have fighting so maybe use a Grass type other then Bulbasaur for Eevee and finally just use your Dragon for Gothita. That should win you the match. Well thats about it for Tiki Village. Time to head out again so be sure to heal up at the Poke Centre before leaving and maybe buy some items too form the Mart since we can finally spend our hard earned cash. Lavaburn Path Glitch Warning As you head in and out of Tiki Village, you may see your characters sprite appear in the bushes. DO NOT INTERACT WITH IT!! It will crash your game and possibly corrupt your save data! So lets head out and see whats new in Lavaburn Path. So we have a new Pokemon here now. Abra. This Pokemon would be a great add to our team since Alakazam is a powerful Pokemon. Abra does however have a tendency to Teleport away so I recommend using our capture method for Bulbasaur on this one too since it has a low encounter rate and can run away from us. In fact, we might want to catch two Abra as we will need one for a trade. So there aren't any trainers for us to battle here so lets just explore to the North a bit. Lets go North until we come to a fork in the trees and head Right and continue North until we find a building. Do you we that Abra in our party? We do? Ok then, lets enter the building. Inside will be a young lad who claims to have caught the last Larvesta from Lavaburn Forest... kinda sucks since Larvesta is a good Pokemon.. He will however trade you said Larvesta for the ever elusive Abra. Ha! Good thing we came prepared with one to trade! So let's trade that Abra and get ourselves a Larvesta! So now we have a Larvesta. Thats great. However, it is a traded Pokemon and since we don't have any badges, it unfortunately won't listen to us. How sad.. We will need at least the second gym badge for it to obey our commands consistently. So for now lets store it in our PC and head on out. The next area contains a lot of fire Pokemon and Trainers. So to make sure we can meet the level curve that we will most indubitably encounter lets make sure our Pokemon are around level 20-25 before continuing. I know it's a lot of grinding, however grinding beats losing precious money that we cant get back so lets put some time in, listen to some music or watch a show or whatever as we grind out our levels painfully and slowly or you could try and power through. Just remember that while the trainers themselves may be scaled gradually, event battles have a much higher difficulty curve. So now lets continue towards Lavaburn Forest! Lavaburn Forest As we enter the Gate to Lavaburn Forest, we will encounter Pete once more. Turns out he ran away from home to become a trainer! Not actually but he really isn't supposed to be here, so lets battle him to make him go home! Now that we have defeated Pete, he agress to go home. So now we are free to continue. I would visit the Poke Centre though. You may think you don't need to but you probably do. So now that we are in Lavaburn Forest, there are a whole new array of Pokemon for us to capture So we got some really good Fire Pokemon here. The greatest versatility in terms of types of moves learned is Growlithe. But really all are equally good here so any of them would be a good add to your team. Now Lavaburn Forest has quite a few trainers to it as well as several items. So lets see where these are First off, lets head up. There will be a trainer there who wants to batle Now lets head north until we see a break in the rocks on the Right hand side and head that way until we reach the wall. Now lets head all the way South until we see an item box containing a Potion. Lets pick up that free potion. Now if we head North and we will see our next opponent After we beat him, lets go a little to the left until we see an Item Box containing an Antidote this time Now there is a patch of grass to our left, lets go above that for our next battle And lets head back south and see our next Trainer battle with the Bug Catcher Now below our young friend here is a small path heading West, lets follow it. As we come out of this pathway we will see another Item Box containing another Potion. Free Potions are always nice. Now if we head south there will be a mushroom tucked away in the corner of the grass, lets get on the left hand side of that and continue down until we are just past the left hand rocks and head fully left from here and follow these rocks until we see our Item Box with a Poke Ball in it Now lets head back the way we came and get on the opposite side of the rock wall here and find the small lava lake here with a sign in front of it. Head to the left of the lava lake and head North to find the exit and our last battle in the forest Now we have finally made it to the end of Lavaburn Forest!! Man that was a lot of walking and twists. Ok lets head on through. Lavaburn Path (continued) We will want to make sure our Pokemon are fully healed after that Trek so head back to see Doctor Roy if you need to cause we got another tough battle coming up and of course as get no break. So as we exit the forest, we will see a man approach us. He will talk about the goings on of things, about details of our Dad being kidnapped, about the great and all powerful... Wait what!?! Dad was kidnapped!!! Holy wowzers this is big! Lets battle him to find out more about Dad! The two best Pokemon to use here would be a Houndour/Houndoom or a Zubat/Golbat. Reason being is that Houndoom is resistant to Ghost and Dark attacks and is immune to Psychic attacks and an dish out a Bite for super effective power plus STAB (Same Type Attack Boost). Golbat would be good since it is immune to the Toxic attacks and has Bite. You should have no problems if using these two. But you could just make sure your Dragon is a decent level and power through them here. After you beat V, he won't actually tell you anything (which is smart for a villain) and just disappear. So continue north and enter Flamen City! Flamen City Finally made it to a relevant city! Now lets go and heal our Pokemon! Once we get to the Pokemon Centre, lets make sure to talk to Doctor Roy first so that we heal and then lets go and talk to Joy for some cash and EXP. After we beat them, why don't we head on over to the Poke Mart for some items. Once we get there we can get some potions, antidotes and ooooo whats this? Fire Stone for 2100 pokedollars? Yes please! We can now Purchase Fire Stones from this Poke Mart! How awesome is that! we can now get an Arcanine or a Ninetails or heck why not both? It is recommended that Arcanine wait until Growlithe is level 19, as that is when Arcanine starts learning moves. For Ninetails, it's a little longer depending on the moves you want it to have. I suggest level 29 since thats when Vulpix learns Flamethrower and the only moves after that are Grudge and Fire Spin which aren't all that great to begin with. Now lets head on over to the lab. There are bound to be interesting things in here. As we enter we are approached by an old man. This old man apparently knows our father and says some pretty cryptic stuff and refuses to tell us more. So in good old Pokemon fashion, lets battle him for the info! After we defeat Mr. Cole, he will tell us about our missing father, about a being called Darugis and be very disturbed about the events currently happening in the world. So now that that's done, I think it's time for us to hit up the Pokemon Gym and earn our first badge! So lets go heal up and head over to the Gym. Flamen City Pokemon Gym Now the Pokemon Gym isn't all that grand. It's got one gym trainer so lets go deal with him quickly So he was rather easy. But don't think the Gym Leader, Fiery, will be a walk in the park. She is actually fairly devastating. Especially with her Signature Pokemon. So now lets heal up, save our game and then go for our first gym badge! So now the strategy for her is to kick off Drought with her Vulpix and power up her Fire moves. This is a huge problem since we can't take advantage of this. Waiting out Drought isn't an option either as the Sun will stay until the weather is changed again. Will-O-Wisp will be a problem for your dragons as Burn lowers Attack by half and you can't use Rock or Ground types here either since Heatmor's Solarbeam will hit on the first turn. What you could do though, is stall out the Solarbeam by switching into a Flying type Pokemon or a Grass or Poison type. Then when Heatmor goes to use Thunderpunch (against Flying) switch to a Ground type for immunity or goes to uses Fire Punch (against Grass) Switch into a Flash Fire Pokemon for immunity. Solarbeam only has 10 PP so it shouldn't be long before it's gone and you can use a Pokemon like Geodude/Graveler to deal some devastating Rock Slides and Magnitudes and a Self-Destruct if it's HP gets to low for some intense damage. Fiery does use a Potion though so it's best to get her to waste it on one of the other Pokemon. She will use it on the first Pokemon to enter Yellow/Red zone health. If you don't want to stall out the Heatmor then the best option for you is to use your Dragon like Bagon or Dratini since they will resist all of Heatmors' attacks and Gible/Gabite once Solarbeam is used up. Fire Punch will still deal quite a bit of damage to them though and watch out for those burns. If you managed to get a Rawst Berry from a wild Growlithe or Vulpix then I suggest putting it on whoever your beatstick is for these fire types and save them for Heatmor exclusively. Now for defeating Fiery we get the Flamebadge which boosts the attacks of all our Pokemon as well as the TM 50 Overheat which a powerful Fire move. Now that we have won the Flamebadge and earned the TM 50, Overheat, from Fiery it's is time to save our game, heal up and head out towards Flamen Route!